A variety of proposals have hitherto been advanced on an electrophotographic toner for improving fixing properties, offset resistance, chargeability, powder fluidity, and the like. For example, in order to satisfy both fixing properties and offset resistance, it has been proposed to use, as a binder resin, a polymer blend obtained by mixing a vinyl copolymer having a gel content of from 50 to 99% by weight and a vinyl copolymer having a gel content of not more than 10% by weight as disclosed in JP-A-55-147639 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). Further, JP-B-63-49221 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined published Japanese patent application") discloses an electrophotographic toner in which a binder resin comprising a low-molecular weight polymer and an insoluble and infusible high-molecular weight polymer is used for improving fixing properties and offset resistance.
However, although the toner prepared by using two kinds of resins different in gel content or by using a combination of a low-molecular weight polymer and an insoluble and infusible high-molecular weight polymer has improved fixing properties, it fails to maintain stable chargeability and stable powder fluidity, still being unsatisfactory for practical use.